L'histoire folle de deux fans
by MilieLitre
Summary: L'histoire des fans, par les fans, pour les fans. Jusqu'où iriez vous pour rencontrer Johnny Depp ?
1. Welcome to our life !

Chap 1 : Welcome to our life!

C'est l'histoire de deux filles, Marine et Solenn. Elles s'étaient rencontrées en prépa et elles partageaient la même chambre d'internat. Petit détail important : si elles existaient, jour et nuit, c'était pour être fan (merci Pascal Obispo!).Elles étaient fans inconditionnelles, so in love peace love kiss, du beau, magnifique et talentueux Johnny Depp. Il était à leurs yeux plus important que leur famille, leur avenir et le nutella réunis. Il était dans tous leurs rêves, délires, et aussi sur les murs de leur chambre, bref dans leurs cœurs. Et de ce fait leur rêve le plus cher était de le rencontrer, de l'apprivoiser… et je vous épargne les détails.

Les deux étudiantes ne comptaient plus ceux de leurs camarades qui avaient craqué à force de les entendre toujours parler de la même chose, et cela les amusait au plus haut point. Certains auraient pu les trouver sadiques, mais non, elles étaient juste fans (TU L'AS DÉJÀ DIT!). Sans Johnny, les émotions d'aujourd'hui ne seraient que la peau morte des émotions d'autrefois (dixit Amélie Poulain). Pour résumer au cas où on aurait pas compris, Johnny, c'était leur vie, et en plus ça rime! Elles se demandaient même si cette addiction n'était pas un enchantement des Indiens Cherokee pour les punir d'une faute mystérieuse, pour qu'elles gâchent leur vie à courir après l'homme le plus sexy de la planète.

Voilà donc le contexte approximatif de cette histoire. Un beau jour, las d'entendre leur prof de maths expliquer que Riri, Fifi et Loulou faisaient une bijection dans un refuge paumé en buvant du Canada Dry sur une musique très connue de Georges Brassens, Marine dit à Solenn :

-Non à l'exploitation des élèves par les profs de maths ! Brisons ensemble le patern des études supérieures, on se CASSE !

Solenn pris un air solennel et garda le silence. Marine, intriguée, attendit. Enfin, au bout d'une longue minute de méditation silencieuse, la blonde répondit:

-Qui ne dit mot consent.

Les deux filles se levèrent alors en plein milieu du cours de maths et dispersèrent toutes les feuilles de maths qu'elles avaient accumulées depuis le début de l'année dans la salle. La prof, Magalyver, se mit à crier comme une possédée. Puis les filles quittèrent la salle sans oublier d'effacer la moitié du tableau. Elles coururent le long du couloir sans se soucier du fait que la prof faisait une crise cardiaque. Puis elles montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'internat et se réfugièrent dans leur sanctuaire Deppien, à savoir leur chambre.

Elles s'y enfermèrent quelques longues journées pendant lesquelles elles adoptèrent un régime à base de nouilles instantanées et de céréales pour petit déjeuner. Personne, ni les pions, ni les profs, ni leurs camarades n'auraient pu les déloger, car elles travaillaient dur à la mise en place d'un plan diabolique. Comme elles avaient plaqué l'école, elles pouvaient enfin se consacrer à leur but existentiel : Johnny Depp.


	2. Holiday !

Chap 2 : Holiday !

Après quelques jours de vacances improvisées, le doublet infernal d'électrons libres eût enfin fini son plan. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment un plan ou en tout cas pas un bon plan, car il n'y avait aucune porte de secours, aucune chronologie des évènements et un facteur risque bien au-delà du raisonnable. Finalement c'était plutôt un ordre de mission à la Van Helsing, et ça promettait d'être plus qu'explosif :

ON VA CAPTURER JOHNNY DEPP!

Mais la chasse au Johnny Depp n'est pas un sport aisé. Il fallait donc une bonne préparation.

-On va trouver sa maison et lui tomber dessus comme les 7 plaies des pharaons d'Egypte !

-Jte signale que les pharaons y en a qu'en Egypte…

-Mais s'il n'est pas là, que faire ?

-Pi en plus on est que deux alors on fait que deux plaies…

-On a qu'à l'attendre ! Il finira bien par revenir.

-En plus si ça se trouve on va chopper une malédiction pharaonique à force d'usurper l'identité des plaies, peut-être même une lherzolite…

La discussion aurait pu durer des années mais le temps pressait. Marine et Solenn empaquetèrent leurs affaires, laissant la chambre absolument vide (mais pas nettoyée, faut pas en demander trop !), et elles se rendirent chez Marine pour poser leurs valises. Juste un petit coucou aux parents (Salut M'man, Dieu m'a confié une mission, à plus !), elles prirent des sacs plus petits pour constituer leur kit d'agent secret : fringues top confort, baskets pour courir vite, trousse de dissection (on sait jamais)…

Puis les deux cassos' enfourchèrent deux vélos et en avant toute ! Direction SEA, SEX & SUN, la côte d'Azur via Lyon Part-Dieu. Le voyage en train n'était pas particulièrement long mais il fut expédié à la vitesse éclair à coup de Green Day, Charlie Winston et DSLZ. La température dans la petite gare de St Tropez n'était pas la même que celle qui régnait dans la grande gare de Lyon Part-Dieu. Le choc thermique fut terrible, mais Saint Médor veillait sur les deux illuminées.

Là commença la véritable aventure. Car même si c'était toujours mieux que les cours, ni Marine ni Solenn n'était une passionnée dans l'étude des noms sur les boîtes aux lettres. Mais la persévérance fini par payer. Les filles trouvèrent LA maison. Elles se regardèrent d'un air bête et Solenn pris la parole :

-Et maintenant… on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, y a pire comme vacances !


	3. In our hands !

Chap 3 : In our hands !

Si St Médor protégeait ses fidèles, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de les aider. Et bien sûr, Johnny n'était pas là. La maison semblait plus vide que l'espace intergalactique.

-Quel dommage, soupira Marine. On va devoir glander sous le soleil de la Méditerranée… Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça va pas être trop dur !

-De toute façon, jm'en fous, répliqua Solenn. Le destin de Johnny Depp est entre nos mains !

Comme l'avait prédit Marine, il était plutôt sympa de se dorer la pilule toute la journée en faisant quelques pauses le temps de vérifier que la maison était toujours vide. Les filles achetèrent une tente qu'elles plantèrent dans un petit coin sauvage à l'écart du village. L'attente dura tout de même cinq longs jours.

Et un matin, il y avait enfin de l'agitation derrière les fenêtres. Les deux fans jubilaient et elle salivèrent de joie en apercevant une silhouette familière. Elles touchaient enfin leur but du bout des doigts. Solenn se tourna vers Marine et la regarda de son fidèle air niais.

-Et maintenant… on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Marine prit un air mystérieux et répondit :

-Nous sommes des agents secrets… que dis-je ? Des ninjas, des créatures de l'obscurité ! Nous agirons donc…

-De nuit ?

-Exactement ! Ou bien de soir… Viens ! Nous devons nous préparer pour la bataille.

Les deux filles retournèrent à leur campement pour échafauder un plan, un vrai. Pour une fois, elles décidèrent d'agir de façon logique.

-D'abord, qu'est-ce qu'on a qui pourrait servir ?

Solenn attrapa son sac et en tira…

-Tadam !… menottes à poils roses ! Pour capturer tout en douceur.

-Génial ! De mon côté, j'ai un sac à patates pour lui mettre sur la tête plus des bandanas qui servent très bien de baillons.

-Sans oublier les trousses de dissection pour effrayer d'une façon plus chirurgicale et stérile ! Ça va être génial !

-Et enfin les pulls à capuche pour la jouer incognito. Je crois que c'est tout…

-Erreur, chère amie, fit remarquer Solenn. Nous avons Saint Médor avec nous ! C'est une protection non négligeable ! On ne peut pas échouer !

Ainsi équipées, la brune et la blonde, désormais indiscernables à cause des capuches, attendirent le crépuscule et allèrent se poster derrière un arbre devant la maison. Comme finalement elles n'avaient toujours pas de plan, elles réfléchirent à la manière la plus discrète d'entrer dans la propriété. Mais Saint Médor avait finalement décidé d'être de la fête et il offrit aux deux ombres une opportunité en or.

Vers 22h30, la porte de la villa s'ouvrit et Ô ! Miracle, Johnny Depp sortit pour mettre les poubelles dans la grande poubelle verte située à quelques mètres des deux filles. Il traversa le jardin, passa le portail et s'avança dans la rue sombre (c'est fou quand même).

Il faut croire que l'évolution de la vie autorisant la transmission de pensée eut lieu à ce moment précis. Marine se jeta sur son idole, le bâillonna et lui mit la tête dans le sac à patates pendant que Solenn lui menottait les mains dans le dos. Puis d'un effort commun, elles le soulevèrent et l'enfermèrent dans la poubelle.

Comme si de rien n'était, les deux amies partirent en trainant la poubelle, telles deux éboueurs nocturnes.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, j'ai un scalpel aiguisé ! murmura Marine. Et en plus, ça rime.

-Il est où le Johnny ? Entre nos mains!


	4. Extraordinary girls !

Chap 4 : Extraordinary girls !

-Prépare toi à faire la rencontre de deux filles extraordinaires, annonça Marine au moment d'ouvrir la poubelle.

Les filles avaient réussi tant bien que mal à rejoindre leur tente en portant presque la poubelle qui contenait leur proie, Johnny Depp. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais la folie donne des ailes et elles n'en manquaient pas.

-Mais d'abord, dit Solenn, tu vas appeler chez toi pour dire qu'un voisin a un bouquin passionnant à te montrer mais qu'il s'en va demain donc ça peux pas attendre et tu l'as croisé en mettant les poubelles. T'as compris ?

-Non… please…

-Et ben tant pis, tu lui dis quand même sinon je te fais un nouveau tatouage à ma manière.

Le pauvre Johnny s'exécuta et il put enfin enlever le sac à patates. La peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans ses yeux mais Marine et Solenn (et surement Saint Médor) éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, déclara Marine, je pense qu'on va pouvoir parler tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? bredouilla Johnny. Une rançon ?

-Pas une rançon, une chanson, plaisanta Solenn. C'est pas du tout pareil. Attention aux fautes de français mon grand !

D'après son expression, Johnny comprenait de moins en moins.

-Une chanson ? Mais vous êtes qui d'abord ?

-Nous sommes l'incarnation dédoublée du diable mais Dieu nous a confié cette mission. Alors tu la chante cette chanson ? On va pas attendre quinze périodes de désintégration du carbone 14 !

-C'est tout à fait pertinent comme remarque, commenta Marine, parce qu'on meurt d'envie d'entendre ta jolie voix. Mais par pitié, épargne nous « Johanna ».

Comme le prisonnier restait silencieux, Solenn se tourna vers Marine et lui dit:

-Il est moins bien coiffé que sur les photos.

-Mouai… ça doit être le voyage en poubelle…

-à ce propos, ajouta Solenn à l'attention de Johnny, pourquoi un corbeau est-il comme un bureau ?

Johnny en était arrivé à un taux de compréhension négatif, voire moins.

-Vous êtes complètement folles, dit-il simplement.

-Mais je vais te dire un secret, rétorqua Marine. Toutes les meilleures personnes le sont !… C'est pour quand la chanson au fait ?

Johnny éclata de rire, nerveusement sans doute.

-Ben tu vois tu te détends finalement ! Alors si tu promets de ne pas partir en courant pour appeler les flics…

-Et de nous chanter une chanson !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, la chanson… bref si tu promets, on te détache.

-Dommage, plaisanta Johnny, ces menottes sont pourtant ravissantes ! Je pourrai les garder ?

-Pas de sushi Franky ! répondit Solenn.

Une fois détaché, l'acteur chanta enfin une chanson. À la fin, les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Euh… t'en as pas une un peu moins… nulle ?

-Mais non, elle plaisante !… ou pas…

-Sérieux, elle sort d'où ?

-Je vous retourne la question, rétorqua Johnny. Vous sortez d'où pour être aussi tarées ?

-Je crois qu'il marque un point là ! admit Marine.

-On a des excuses ! On sort de prépa. Et encore, on s'en sort bien, d'autres deviennent complètement accro au travail, c'est pire !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Johnny dit :

-OK. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, pour ce que je suis allé à l'école…

Cette discussion sans queue ni tête continua jusqu'au petit matin.


	5. Running out of time !

Chap 5 : Running out of time !

-Il faut absolument que je rentre ! Plus je tarde, plus ça va chier à la maison ! J'ai pas le temps de rentrer avant que Vanessa ne se réveille ! 'Tin mais on est où en plus ?

-In the middle of nowhere, mon chou. Tu pars tout droit par là et t'atterris chez toi. Allez, on s'appelle !

-On fera des quenelles.

-On appellera Maël.

Johnny marqua une pause.

-Je vais pas essayer de comprendre, jsuis plus en état. Allez, see you girls !

Puis il s'éloigna dans la forêt. Solenn et Marine se regardèrent avec un sourire à s'en déchirer les joues. Soudain, Solenn eut un genre de rictus.

-Je pensais, tout d'un coup…

-C'est déjà pas mal !

-T'es trop drôle (=_=). Nan jme disais juste que y a pas que pour lui que ça va chier.

-Hum… très juste. Mais on est plus à quelques jours près, alors on ferait mieux de dormir !

Le lendemain, les deux filles reprirent le train jusque chez Marine. Et en effet, elles se prirent la raclée de leur vie.

Un beau jour, alors que Marine et Solenn glandouillaient paresseusement devant un film (Pirates des Caraïbes ?), le téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour, c'est bien Marine ?

… Hum cette douce voix masculine, ce charmant accent américain… mais c'est…

-JOHNNY !

-Heu oui, maintenant avec une oreille en moins mais je ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais quel démon masochiste t'as poussé à appeler ce numéro ?

-Ben en fait, on a besoin de gens un peu tarés pour bosser sur le prochain Tim Burton, c'est des boulots faciles, basiques. Vous ne connaitriez pas quelqu'un qui remplirait ce critère, par hasard ?

-'Tin ! T'es le meilleur Johnny Depp du monde. Évidemment qu'on peux trouver ça.

-Génial, je sens qu'on va se fendre la gueule sur le tournage !

-Merci ! Thank you so much ! Pour la peine, on t'offrira des menottes poilues de toutes les couleurs !

-J'espère bien ! Et bien dans ce cas, je vous dis à très bientôt.

-PAS DE SUSHI, JOHNNY ! Oh mon dieu, Saint Médor existe !

The end


End file.
